Ben's new dna
by Skylandsonic
Summary: Adopted story, After facing of against one of the toughest aliens, he should've died, but the ultimatrix wouldn't let him. Follow Ben as he explores his body's functions, faces off new aliens, encounters new enemies, and gains new love
1. Transformation

An: hello everybody, surprised to see me with yet another new story? Well don't be. So, surprisingly, I'm writing a Ben ten story, not a Pokemon one, but tell me how I do in reviving this awesome fanfic originally written by VERO ASSASSIN FOR SHINIGAMI

It was a nice day in Bellwood, Illinois. The birds are chirping, the kids are playing outside. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, the world's beloved hero and champion, is battling a powerful foe, the yautja, or more commonly known as the predator. It was, what you might call, an "ugly motherfucker", it was bipedal and physically distinguishable from humans by its greater height, the long, hair-like appendages on its head, its reptilian skin and its face which featured arthropod-like mandibles and no visible nose. It had the habit of choosing prey and unfortunately, because it knew that ben is the warrior that he heard about that defeated the mighty vilgax that had conquered different planets with over a dozen aliens and had new aliens every time they met, it chose Ben as it's prey. Ben fought hard as diamondhead, and thought he was winning but right then the Predator shot a plasma ball and it messed up the ultimatrix turning poor ben into a dozen different aliens one after the other and the ben says "Ow man that smarts"

Then he turns back into himself but he stabbed the Yautja in the chest area, where he thought it would be defeated. But then he programmed his gauntlet to self explode. Ben tried to run away, but got caught in the explosion. When the plumbers, and his cousin arrived, Ben's was mostly intact, but went limp like he was dead, Gwen began to cry and hug his limp body, screaming "Noooo Ben! Why did you have to listen to your Ben-tuition and get yourself killed!?"

But then Ben sat upright in an instant, and Gwen yelled "Ben! You're alive!? But how, that was a nuclear blast?!"

Ben would've answered, but he groaned first, as his old body was surrounded by a black locust-like substance that appeared to be coming from the ultimatrix. It appeared to be disintegrating Ben's body, all except for the body. The it began to reassemble it,

turing it into a well muscular body, like a jack of all trades in sports. His skin also became milky white, while black replaced the normal green in his eyes, with his pupils in the shape of oblong plus symbols. He grew to an enormous 9 feet tall, and he grew black hair. Gwen stuttered "W-what the hell just happened?"

Ben looked at her nervously and said "I-I don't seems as if this was the ultimatrix's fail safe"

Gwen studied his body for a few minutes, marveling at his almost greek marble statue-like body before she blushed, not only because she realized what she was doing, but also because he was dangerously close to being naked

'Good thing he's wearing a loincloth' She thought as she stared at his loincloth, literally the only thing standing between her, and his gorgeous naked body. 'Man he looks so hot though, maybe just a peek…?' She said to herself as she reached for it, but then she slapped herself 'Control yourself Gwen, there are plumbers here. Besides, you share the same DNA… right?' She said to herself as she blushed even more because, unbeknownst to her, her true feelings were that she loved him.

Ben didn't notice the way Gwen was looking at him he was too busy looking at his new body himself. He began to question why the ultimatrix chose this, as he began to use his new intelligence, that came with the new form, to try and figure it ben was looking himself over Gwen was finally able to tear her eyes away from him and got her plumbers badge, called in to plumbers headquarters and told them everything that had happened and there was some silence before a familiar voice said "Hello,Gwendolyn? I want you to bring Ben in immediately. It's time I told him everything"

Although she was suspicious Gwen said"Ben Azmuth wants to tell you something, and we need to hurry!"

So then Gwen teleported them over to Azmuth. Azmuth looked at her, "Thank you Gwendolyn, I'll take it from here"

Gwen nodded and left Azmuth and Ben alone, then Azmuth said "So Ben, have you heard of the Mala'kak…?"

Bum bum bum. That's the end of that chapter. So as you may wonder, Gwen didn't instantly fall in love with Ben just now. She fell in love with him at first sight for his personality. Also, for those who have watched the first reboot episode, Ben has a habit of going with his gut instinct, or his Ben-tuition, so I decided to put that here. I will include SOME omniverse aliens, overflow, some other confirmed aliens, and the yautja. Also, if you're curious about the mala'kak, let's just say it's the creator of all the aliens in Ben ten, minus the ones created by the galvans, and Celestialsapiens, and is part of what Ben has become, by purging all of Ben's alien DNA into one, the other half is still human. Also don't worry, even though they still are cousins, they're no longer blood related. As always R&R, and make suggestions.

Edit: OK, so it appears I'm going to have to explain some parts. First off, for the people who may think Ben's ultimatrix exploded, no it didn't, it's still completely there and intact. Second the predator, now the yautjan species is a species that likes to observe it's prey, and like to come up with tactics to combat it's prey, no matter the species, so with that in mind, and with the fact the predator knew this was Ben Ten, it would've prepared for any species he could've transformed into. And also the mala'kak/engineer issue. As one user pointed out, the mala'kak couldn't have created the Celestialsapiens, and with the mention of the mala'kak themselves being products of higher beings, I changed it so the mala'kak were created by Celestialsapiens THEN went on to create others. And one final issue concerning the pairing. I just wanted to point out that the ORIGINAL author shipped this, not me. Matter of fact, the reason I put in species change was so that incest wouldn't happen. And additionally, for those who MIGHT complain about the reboot alien in here, I quite simply want to add any aliens that ben unlocked while he was a kid, no matter where they come from, be it the original, omniverse, or reboot


	2. update

Hello guys, I'm sorry to say that Ben's DNA will not be updated for some time. The Reason being, in the next chapter Azmuth will explain the history of Mala'kak to Ben, and with alien covenant, I simply don't wanna miss anything that may be added to the engineer history. Don't worry though, It'll be updated soon, because alien covenant is coming soon, so until then I've gotta go, fast!


End file.
